


cookies (please stay with me)

by anxiouskookie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, akaashi deserves the world on a silver platter, akaashi is a love sick fool, don’t comment on my outfit choices >:(, mentions of y/n’s body, y/n is beautiful in all perspectives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouskookie/pseuds/anxiouskookie
Summary: y/n l/n finds a sweets store open late at night for insomniacs.cookies and lack of sleepplease do not compare my book
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally started this series on wattpad, so I’m afraid of getting criticism. Please don’t judge my book harshly! Buckle up for this love story.

akaashi sighed. he hated working night shifts at this god forbidden sweets store. it was a store that provided all types of sweets at ungodly hours for insomniacs.

akaashi almost couldn't wait to graduate high school. by then, he'd have enough money for his college fund and he could quit this job.

it was 3:00 am, and akaashi clicked his tongue while his fingers danced on the countertop with ease.

there was a ring, signaling that a customer had arrived. akaashi's half lidded eyes opened slightly as he stood up straight.

a girl with (h/c) hair yawned as their hair started to spring up like static. their (e/c) eyes bore into his deep gunmetal colored eyes.

she was wearing a black top that slightly showed her stomach that paired with her grey sweatpants. akaashi then spoke up.

"what would you like?"

"chocolate chip cookies, make that twenty."

akaashi's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. twenty cookies? for this one girl? the girl with heavy eye bags raised her eyebrows.

"right away miss."

as he gathered up her things, she spoke again.

"thanks."

"no problem, miss."

akaashi's eyes kept their stance, still staring at her beauty. the way her eyes glimmered under the ceiling lights.

"bye akaashi."

huh?

akaashi looked down and saw his nametag.

oh.


	2. night two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapters 😭

as usual, akaashi was tired. after bokuto left fukurodani after graduation, he was bombarded with paperwork. 

for the first time in forever, akaashi felt lonely.

cookies were free for workers, so he took a big bite of his oatmeal raisin cookie.

it always reminded him of his late mother, considering she made enough of those cookies to make him sick.

and at exactly 3:00 am, a ring was heard.

her baggy shirt slightly moved around as she walked. she wore long mom jeans with a belt wrapped her hips.

the same girl from the other night.

her hands met with the smooth counter while akaashi fixed his posture.

"may I take your order miss?"

"twenty chocolate chip cookies."

akaashi gaped at how confidently she asked for twenty cookies. and with a sigh, he gathered up her items and rang her up.

in the meantime, she was trying to start up a conversation with him.

but akaashi beat her to it.

"what's your name, miss?"

"y/n l/n, you?"

"keiji akaashi."

y/n noticed his disheveled curls caressing his face. her eyes went down to his tousled uniform.

"fukurodani?"

"yeah, i'm a third year there."

"i go to nekoma, i'm also a third year."

akaashi smiled and handed her a small bag of her items. y/n smiled back as she turned to leave.

"nekoma,huh."


	3. night three

akaashi sat in the stool behind the counter, daydreaming about his life after college.

he's always wanted to do something involving literature either way.

he was moving around in his chair, bored out of his mind.

he only wanted one thing. and that was to see that beautiful girl he talked to a couple nights ago.

it was 3:00 am right on the dot. and finally, he heard that familiar ring.

y/n.

her (h/c) hair was beautiful. her face as she smiled at akaashi. her lips wrapped into a simple smile that could blind the world. although her eye bags started getting darker.

"hey akaashi!"

"hey."

"twenty chocolate chip cookies today!"

akaashi blanked out for a minute. again? he was somewhat fed up with having to grab twenty cookies each night.

as akaashi went to get her things, he felt eyes glued right onto him. even though it bothered him, he just ignored it.

"here you go y/n."

"wait.. akaashi."

akaashi raised his eyebrow slightly at her

"i want to get to know you a little better."

he was stunned, he couldn't even speak.

y/n signed her receipt and then she wrote her number onto it. she looked up at him with a smile.

"if you ever need to talk, you can always shoot a text."

his pale face blushed in embarrassment 

y/n disappeared in a flash from his sight, as he looked down at the receipt, wondering what he should do with it.

"maybe i'll take you up on that offer."

akaashi smiled.


	4. night four

akaashi was dusting all around the store. his lousy boss decided that he had to do cleaning duties.

he rubbed his temples. he was exhausted considering one of his teammates left the volleyball club.

he took one last sip of his iced caramel macchiato before continuing to clean around the shop.

akaashi wished to have one day that he could actually relax. but he has to support himself and do well in his clubs and classes.

it was 3:50 am and akaashi was confused. no ring came in the past hour.

he had finally decided to text y/n.

|akaashi  
hey y/n.

Y/N|  
who's this?

|akaashi  
oh, it's akaashi.

Y/N|  
oh, what do you need?

|akaashi  
i was just wondering if you're coming today?

Y/N|  
oh, sorry. i wasn't feeling my best today.

|akaashi  
if you want, i can deliver your twenty cookies?

Y/N|  
if you're able to..

|akaashi  
ok, just send me the address.

Y/N|  
(address)

akaashi seemed a lot happier while he was texting her. he wanted to see her again badly. it was getting a bit lonely around the shop without the familiar tune of her voice.

y/n grinned as she looked at her phone. she was laid out on her bed with books on how to sleep well.

y/n's eyebags kept getting more and more noticeable. and she absolutely hated it. but it won't go, considering her condition.

y/n thought about her first time meeting akaashi.

her doctor's revealed her condition, and she couldn't be angrier. but akaashi and that store made her feel safe.

her doorbell rang. she lifted herself off her comfy bed and sprinted downstairs to her door, wearing a big t-shirt with shorts.

as soon as she opened the door, y/n was mesmerized with gunmetal blue eyes. 

"hey, i've got your chocolate chip cookies."


	5. night five

akaashi analyzed her outfit, a pastel pink t-shirt and black shorts. he could practically see her figure. he slightly blushed and looked away.

y/n's eyes drew him in. her looks were addicting for akaashi. he couldn't resist looking at her gleaming eyes and soft lips.

but something was off. her skin looked extremely pale, when she was originally (s/t). her eyebags were darker and darker.

"hey, y/n."

"hey akaashi.."

y/n's voice was so quiet. akaashi could barely understand what she was saying.

"are you okay?"

"i'm fine.."

she said slowly.

"come in, akaashi."

y/n took the box away from akaashi and walked over to her living room.

"take a seat, i'll make some tea."

akaashi sat onto her fluffy white couch. It was so comfortable that he could sleep forever on it. he looked around the room.

he sat up from the couch and proceeded to walk along a wall of pictures. it varied from when y/n was a kid to now. he saw one picture of her in a hospital, crossing her fingers.

he wondered what she was doing in a hospital. akaashi wanted to pry a bit, but he wasn't exactly sure how y/n would react. he went back to the couch.

y/n walked in, her eyes somewhat drooping while she held two tea cups. she placed the cups on the table and sat on the couch next to akaashi.

they were talking for at least another hour. y/n sat closer to akaashi during the mean time. slowly but surely, y/n's eyes closed shut.

her head softly landed onto akaashi's shoulder. akaashi turned into a ruby red color after noticing. 

her legs were twitching and kicking, having trouble staying asleep.

he slightly checked his phone. he had to get home. he looked at y/n's sleeping face one more time.

his hand slightly shook as he started to caress her hair lovingly. he had to go soon, but before he did, he softly pecked her on the forehead.

"i'll see you soon.."


	6. night six

akaashi yawned. he despised having to go on the team bus. the seats were uncomfortable and small.

bokuto tended to always take up two seats, because "a great ace always needs more sleep".

but bokuto and all the third years graduated. instead of it being noisy from bokuto trying to draw on konoha's sleeping face, it was completely silent.

today they had a practice match with nekoma. and it was the first match of the season. akaashi really didn't want to go, but he had to.

as they arrived, a big sigh erupted from the bus. in all honesty, none wanted to be there. they missed all of the third year's joy.

akaashi finally stepped into the gym, getting used to his surroundings.

there was a crowd stirring up, and he thought he had saw someone familiar. he kept scanning the crowd until one of his team mates snapped him out of it. 

in the end, fukurodani had lost the match. their new recruits weren't trained enough, and sadly, their great ace graduated.

akaashi glanced over at kenma and paused. ever since kuroo graduated, he had been ignoring and isolating from everyone.

each time nekoma and fukurodani played, kenma would look slightly depressed. it was understandable, considering he had no reason for playing volleyball.

just as kenma stepped off the court, a (h/c) haired girl ran up to him and hugged him. she looked extremely familiar, but akaashi couldn't put his finger on it.

he went over to kenma to say hi. the girl released him and gave him a head pat. as akaashi came over to him, y/n turned her head towards him.

"akaashi?" she said in a whispery tone.

"y/n?" akaashi said.

akaashi wasn't sure why, but he felt a deep tinge of jealousy. he suppressed that feeling as he started to talk to kenma.

"hey kenma."

kenma looked up from his switch and smiled.

"hey akaashi, i'm guessing you two have met before. she's my cousin."

a wave of relief rushed over him after he heard that. he blushed a scarlet red rampantly. how could he be thinking that way?

"well, i'll see you later tonight." she said slowly as she walked away 

kenma raised an eyebrow while playing his switch.

"kenma! she meant that-"

kenma chuckled and walked away.

akaashi was left a blushing mess.

it was 3:00 am. the usual time. the bell rang, and akaashi knew exactly who it was.

the same girl with that gorgeous (h/c) hair. god, akaashi couldn't resist her god like appearance. it was intoxicating for him to just look in her way.

her perfect figure and adoring (s/c). the way her hair had a natural shine to it. her kissable lips that akaashi just admired. y/n is perfect.

she walked in, hips swaying in the slightest way. wearing a white shirt, jeans, and a mid length brown coat for the fun of it.

but akaashi noticed something. she had been slowly getting skinnier by the days. and not to mention, her eyebags were a deep color, that seemed unhealthy. and her arms and legs twitched consistently.

"fifteen chocolate chip cookies."she spoke softly.

akaashi's facial expression changed quickly.

"but your regular is twenty.." he muttered.

"i just don't get as hungry i guess." she said quietly.

akaashi frowned and kept working.

as soon as she left the shop, he had gotten a bad feeling about her situation. but then something else took him by surprise

Y/N|  
hey, would you like to meet up tomorrow?


	7. night seven

akaashi was consistently tapping his foot, waiting for y/n. she had ran down the block, heading over to the cafe. 

she ran up to him, catching her breath. luckily he was standing outside of the cafe. she was wearing a large brown jacket that covered her figure.

"i'm sorry, i forgot!" she said in a whisper.

"It's fine." akaashi said gently

akaashi took her hand and led her into the cafe. y/n looked extremely exhausted, like the life was sucked out of her.

akaashi got his usual caramel macchiato while y/n got an americano. they sat in the lightly decorated cafe.

as y/n was drinking her americano, she had slight trouble swallowing her drink. y/n managed to drink it though.

akaashi was talking, but y/n couldn't seem to concentrate. she proceeded to down her drink while pretending to listen to him.

"...what about you?"

y/n blinked twice as she realized he wanted a response for something. she then responded with,

"same!"

"you like volleyball?"

y/n gaped at his question. she didn't even know the first thing about volleyball. kenma was too lazy to teach her.

"I.. um.."

akaashi leaned in a bit closer tilting his head to the side. his expression was mix of confusion and blankness.

"it's fine if you don't play it, I can teach you."

y/n's eyes went wide. akaashi teaching her? she imagined his roughed up hands gliding over her smooth hands.

but then y/n realized. she most likely wouldn't be able to learn volleyball. her sad expression quickly flickered into a happy one.

"sure!"

after that, akaashi and y/n proceeded to talk about their favorite foods and shows. that type of thing.

y/n already felt closer to akaashi than before. it was like something in the universe was pulling her to him.

akaashi's heart rate was off the charts. he had a beautiful girl that he liked right in front of him.

he couldn't help but blush when he noticed her small mannerisms. 

whenever she'd tap her fingers on the table, akaashi couldn't help himself from staring. y/n had wrapped him around her finger without realizing.

in the end, the so-called 'hangout' was an amazing experience. akaashi and y/n knew each other better.

y/n's favorite show being f/s while akaashi's favorite show was attack on titan. both of them shared hobbies like photography.

as y/n was parting ways with akaashi, she had an urge to do something. as he waved and turned around..

she suddenly moved without any hesitation. she grabbed akaashi by the arm and made him face her.

her embarrassment was scattered around her face as she proceeded to kiss his cheek. after that, she ran away.

akaashi was left with a scarlet red face, with a expression of confusion written all over it.


	8. night eight

akaashi blushed as he walked home. he couldn't help but smile stupidly to himself.

he held onto his cheek lightly as the moment kept replaying in his head. the girl he liked kissed him on the cheek.

he walked past a beautiful park next to a hospital. the park had blinding forest green leaves sticking onto the deep brown trees.

the sky was a beautiful bubblegum pink color. there was a sparkling aqua blue area of water in front of a bench.

an elderly couple sat on the bench, admiring the nature. the older woman was leaning her head on her husband's shoulder.

akaashi never saw anything more perfect. the sight of this park put him at ease. akaashi walked the entire ten minutes to his apartment.

as he closed the pasty door, he rushed up the stairs. it was twenty minutes until his shift and he still had to shower.

akaashi showered and did his skin care. his towel hung low right above his hips as he used a smaller towel to dry his messy hair.

he changed into his blue work uniform and put on his plain white apron. he ran to the shop, making it just on time.

today was one of the busiest days that the store had. after the number of customers died down, three am approached.

akaashi got ready to see that stunning girl from earlier in the day. but she never came. he waited and waited, but none came.

akaashi was worried. this was unusual for y/n to do, she'd send a text in case she wasn't coming. 

it had been thirty minutes, and his shift was over. he did the usual closing protocol and then locked up the shop. 

as akaashi was about to walk back home, he got a feeling of dread. something terrible was going to happen.

in the spur of the moment, akaashi ran. he ran until his legs gave out. he led himself to y/n's house.

akaashi immediately knocked onto the door. the feeling of despair was still leaning on him. suddenly, the door opened.

there stood y/n. her body was so fragile. she had lost so much weight since the first time he saw her. y/n's eyebags had been drooping lowly. 

she was good at covering up her weight loss with her clothes. she'd wear hoodies and bulky jackets so akaashi wouldn't notice. 

as he was analyzing her, she slightly lost her balance and almost fell down.

akaashi gently grabbed her hand, he didn't want to be too rough on her. akaashi pulled her towards him.

"we're going to the hospital."

"are you out of your mind? I'm okay."

suddenly, akaashi swept her off the floor and into his arms. he spotted her keys on a table by the door and used them to close the door.

he got a couple of stares on the street. it was odd to see a man carrying a woman in bridal style at 3:40 AM while she was flailing around.

"I told you akaashi, I'm fine!"

"You're getting more sick by the second, we need to get you checked out."

finally, they had reached the hospital. it happened to be the hospital that was next to the park.

as they entered, they didn't realize that the worst was yet to come.


	9. night nine

y/n laid on the hospital bed. they were about to 'diagnose' her. although, she already knew about her disease.

she kept her mouth shut though. akaashi was in the room as well. y/n couldn't bring herself to say anything.

akaashi sat beside the hospital bed in a chair. a sad expression was spread on his face. he was worried for her health.

the doctor came back in with papers. he summarized the text and told the two about the 'diagnosis.'

"miss l/n, you have a serious disease."

"the name is fatal familiar insomnia, and it's a rare degenerative brain disorder."

akaashi gasped.

so many things were running through his mind. 

"is there a cure?" he muttered softly.

"i'm sorry sir, there is no cure."

in that month that they met, akaashi wanted to get to know her. travel to different places, discover new things together.

he glanced at her face. y/n's face was pale and bony. her plump lips were thinner and lacking color.

y/n's arms and legs were extremely skinny, her bones showing strongly. her deep dark eyebags stood out on her face.

akaashi wanted to slap himself. how stupid could he be? he could've helped her if he noticed.

akaashi's gunmetal blue eyes were shifting around while he slightly trembled. tears were forming in the rims of his eyes.

the doctor whispered something into y/n's ear. her eyes widened as she looked panicked. a frown was painted onto her face.

the doctor tucked the papers under his arm and left the room. 

"y/n, don't worry, you'll be fine." he managed to say.

"just get some rest." 

she gave a slight nod and turned in the hospital bed. akaashi sat on the edge of the bed, drawing circles into her back.

akaashi's phone flickered in his face. he entered his password and went to safari.

he searched up ffi. all of the symptoms seemed so obvious to him. the worse symptoms were starting to appear.

all that akaashi knew was that she had at least one year to eight months left of living.

and he was going to try and make it the best months of her life.


	10. month one

akaashi was visiting the hospital almost everyday. y/n would look weaker and weaker each time he visited.

it pained him to see her like this, but he couldn't bring himself to ever leaving. 

akaashi's hair was disheveled and his eyes were drooping heavily. his eyebags were small but noticeable. 

akaashi's academics were failing slowly. taking care of volleyball, work, and coming to the hospital took a toll on him.

it was exhausting in all.

his black and white sneakers tapped in a rhythmic tune until he reached her room. akaashi's eyes shifted down.

his guilt started to get the best of him. thinking of not coming to the hospital was such a selfish thing to do.

akaashi put his hand on his chest and took a long breath. he proceeded to open the door with confidence.

but that confidence rushed down on him as he saw her weak body sprawled on the bed.

akaashi stroked her hair as tears emitted from his gunmetal eyes. then an idea came to him.

he checked on y/n one last time before rushing out of the hospital room.

"miss!"

the nurse at the front desk turned quickly.

"i have a favor, can you help me make it happen?"

she flashed a soft saccharine smile towards akaashi as she listened to his request.

akaashi slightly poked her face as y/n's eyes trembled. she opened her eyes and looked directly into those adoring gunmetal blue eyes.

"hey akaashi.."

he had an unusual smile sprawled on his face.

"what's with the smile?"

"we're going out!"

akaashi moved to show her the wheelchair. her eyes slightly lit up as she saw the wheelchair.

he slowly lifted her by the hips, easing her into the wheelchair. A small blush appeared on his face when y/n smiled at him.

the chair creaked as akaashi tiptoed and pushed it towards the exit.

y/n hadn't been outside in a while, so it was surprising how fast the seasons changed. The gently tempered leaves fell from the skies.

akaashi's whole face went red, up to the tips of his ears when he saw her wide gummy smile. it was an aspect of her that he couldn't resist.

"it's so beautiful, akaashi."

he played with the ring on his finger as he responded.

"yeah, it really is."

he kept pushing around the wheelchair.

they had ended up at the park right by the hospital. the forest green leaves on the trees turned into crisp auburn and daisy colored leaves.

the leaves crunched under akaashi's feet. his attention was directly on her face. he wanted to make sure she was having fun.

a pleasant smile was drawn onto y/n's face.

akaashi proceeded to walk throughout the entire park. sometimes he'd sprint fast and y/n would act like she was on a rollercoaster. 

they finally made it to the end of the trail and headed back. suddenly, akaashi just gave her a forehead kiss.

it felt like the months before he found out about this disease. but akaashi was brought back to reality when he saw y/n flailing out of embarrassment.

"aKaaSHI!-"

he pressed a finger to her lips as they continued the trip back.

"payback for last time."

she pouted ever so slightly and crossed her arms.

as they reached the front of the park, y/n stopped pouting. her face had started to hurt.

"i guess it's time to go back to the hospital." y/n said with a blank face.

"not yet, doll."

as akaashi started down another street, y/n whacked him directly on his head.

"doll?! where are we going?!" 

"shhhh, shhhh. it's a surprise! and doll seemed like a fitting name for you." akaashi said with a smile.

"how is doll a fitting name?" she said with a confused face.

"because you're pretty, now let's go!"

y/n started to ramble under her breath with embarrassment spread on her face. how can he be so blunt?

y/n started to zone off with fantasies of akaashi in her mind. she didn't even notice when they had arrived.

he snapped in her ear and she came back to reality. 

"we're here, doll."

they had arrived at what looked like a volleyball gym. 

before she had the chance to ask what was happening, akaashi pushed her into the gym.

there was a game happening. the blue team was winning against the red team so far. the blue team's setter analyzed every situation with caution.

the red team's setter seemed to be rough and mistake prone. but he had a lot of motivation to make up for his failures.

akaashi took y/n out of the wheelchair and sat her on the bleachers.

he closed up the wheelchair and put it against a wall.

akaashi finally sat down with y/n, focusing heavily on the game as he rubbed circles in her back.

"why'd you bring me to a volleyball game?"

"you wanted to learn how to play, right? I wanted you to see a proper match first."

y/n was slowly falling more in love with him.


	11. month two

the sweet honey glaze emitting from the sun shone into the occupied hospital room. akaashi spent all night, sitting in a chair next to y/n.

she had fell asleep peacefully for 30 minutes in total, akaashi counted in his head as he heard her soft snores. 

she woke up sometimes in the middle of the night, and would kick around while sleeping. akaashi soothed her back to sleep multiple times.

he had straightened up his posture, gazing deeply at y/n's face. she was going to die, and he couldn't do anything. akaashi felt helpless, like so many times in his life.

sometimes just looking at y/n's face made him want to cry. akaashi wished that she could be with him for a lifetime.

he guided along her face gently with his thumb, starting at her ear to the end of her jawline, stroking gently.

y/n was beautiful, as always. no matter how sick she got, her spirit never faded away. she was still the same person he met that fateful night.

sometimes akaashi wondered why he stuck around, but then he realizes that he doesn't want to let go of her. 

how could he only be attached to her in a couple of months? 

"be my mistake, y/n." akaashi mumbled to himself.

after fifteen minutes, y/n's eyes slowly fluttered open. "akaashi.." she yawned and rubbed her eyes. "i have an idea." she said, fully awake.

"what are you thinking, doll?" akaashi glanced at her attentively.

"how about we decorate the hospital room?" her eyes had a shimmer to them, in some way they reminded akaashi of bokuto's metallic owl eyes.

"great idea, are you coming to the store with me?" akaashi put on his jacket that was laying over the hospital chair.

"sure, let me just get dressed." he left the hospital room and paced around outside. akaashi had the habit of pacing around, something he did frequently after his mother died.

his mother passed away from cancer, after a long fight of two years. akaashi held her hand as she lost her breath, and said her last words.

"i know you'll be alright, keiji." she spoke loud enough for akaashi to hear, before slowly closing her half lidded eyes.

akaashi couldn't stand hospitals afterwards. the atmosphere was too familiar for his taste. he was even a bit confused when he didn't mind the hospital a month ago.

he paced around while he was frustrated, as if it would help him solve his problem. in some way, it calmed akaashi.

footsteps tapped beside akaashi. y/n was wearing baggy street wear to hide her body. she smiled at him and spoke.

"we should get going." 

she turned the wheelchair and made her way to the door. akaashi followed after her.

akaashi took the wheelchair by the handles and walked out of the hospital. he looked down at her smiling face and felt warm.

they decided to go to the halloween store a couple blocks away. y/n would occasionally take glances at akaashi's face.

he was absolutely gorgeous. he had showstopping slanted eyes. the gunmetal blue color matched him well.

akaashi's hair was always messy, but there was a charm to it. his hair always looked soft and light.

but y/n really couldn't choose what feature she liked the most.

maybe the admiration in his eyes when he plays volleyball? the toothy smile he gives when he's anxious? maybe even when the street lights shine on his face. 

y/n covered her mouth with her hand. why would she be thinking about something like that? akaashi thought of her as a friend.

she got too embarrassed to look at him.

as they entered the store, akaashi got shivers. he hated scary things, for example, the employee that just surprised him.

he jumped slightly, but didn't let go of the handles. akaashi walked past the worker with a blank face on. 

y/n didn't even have a reaction. she loved binging horror movies and scaring other people.

she pointed to aisle seven. written on the sign for the aisle, "simple halloween decor." he gripped onto the handles and walked into the aisle. 

there was an abundance of Halloween decor. they decided to go casual with paper bats and paper pumpkins. they got tape to stick the bats to the wall.

akaashi slid the money over the counter and completed the transaction. they both walked out with the decorations in the bag.

as they made it back to the hospital room, y/n opened the bag and began by placing the paper pumpkins on her night stands. 

akaashi helped her by using the tape above her bed for the bats. when they were done, akaashi and y/n laid on the tough hospital bed.

"i owe you a lot, akaashi." 

she stared at the ceiling as he turned his head to her.

"you really don't owe me anything,-"

"akaashi, you stayed with me. that should be enough on its own. 

"not to mention how amazing you are. akaashi, you are so unbelievably talented and smart. it feels unfair honestly."

y/n chuckled after saying that. akaashi looked back at the ceiling with his cheeks flushed.

"it feels like i'm not doing enough."

akaashi mumbled under his breath while playing with his fingers. 

"you'll always be enough for me, keiji."

akaashi went wide-eyed after she used his first name.

"i'm sorry, i should've said akaa-"

"don't worry, i like the way you say it y/n."

the two exchanged glances and darted their eyes away. 

they smiled to themselves like they were on cloud nine.


	12. month three

akaashi rubbed his eyes from the glare of the sun. he glanced around as blush rose to his cheeks. 

he was laying in y/n's hospital bed, while she was most likely in the bathroom. akaashi scolded himself for not staying awake.

"keiji!"

he lifted his gaze onto the crack in the bathroom door. 

"i can't button up my dress! can you help me?"

akaashi dusted off his pants as he got up. he hid his anxious expression behind a blank one.

y/n opened the door slightly, to let him button it up. he focused his eyes on the buttons with a bashful look spread across his face. 

as akaashi was on the second button, there was a poke at his side. y/n grasped his hand and placed one of her airpods in his palm.

as the music started playing, he could easily identify the song. it was 'I Wanna Be Yours' by the Arctic Monkeys.

akaashi hummed along to the distinct song while y/n joined him. she looked up at him with admiration in her eyes.

akaashi was absolute perfection. he looked crafted from the greek gods, with his well-built features. his eyes were like a maze, you could get lost so easily. akaashi's hair was soft and pointy to the touch. she desired to gaze at him all day.

they didn't even need to talk. just the presence of each other was enough. being together for a lengthy amount of time made them think about each other constantly.

"secrets I have held in my heart are harder to hide than I thought."

akaashi started to gaze longingly at her. a warm closed smile reached all the way to his eyes.

"maybe I just wanna be yours." 

y/n gaped at akaashi, analyzing his smile and the safe look in his eyes.

"I wanna be yours."

akaashi eventually gripped the side of y/n's face gently, clearly outlining her soft jawline. 

"I wanna be yours."

a gulp went down her throat as she got slightly anxious. this couldn't be happening.

"wanna be yours, wanna be yours"

he leaned in gracefully and pressed their lips together.

"wanna be yours."

electricity zapped in their bones. the feeling was indescribable, they fit like matching puzzle pieces.

y/n tangled her hands in his messy hair as his hands soothed her upper back. 

all of the awkwardness between them disappeared, as the music played inaudibly in the background.

akaashi broke off the kiss, with a sudden loss of breath. he had an upset look on displayed on his face. 

"i'm sorry doll, did i make you uncomfortable?"

her jaw dropped. he gave her one of the most indescribable sensations she's ever felt. she couldn't even believe it.

"keiji, that was amazing."

blood ran sharply to akaashi's face and ears as he heard her reaction. he didn't even know what to say to her.

the sun shone brighter this time, outlining y/n's face in a light shadow. 

their anxiety was at an all time high, akaashi kept fiddling around with his fingers, not knowing what to say.

"how about we go to the mall?" y/n exclaimed with her finger pointing at him. she couldn't handle the silence for any longer, so she said whatever came to mind. 

"uh, sure!" akaashi said with a toothy grin filled to the brim with confusion.

y/n checked herself in the mirror and let him take the handles of her wheel chair.

as he walked past the front desk, the nurse from a couple months ago gushed about how adorable they were to her coworker. 

as the cars passed by, leaves would move around with the heavy air, following them. this world was completely perfect.

y/n and akaashi were basically the ideal pair.

they were the protagonists, and this was their world. but there's always a conflict in stories.

these smiles and gazes wouldn't last long, and akaashi knew it. he tried to enjoy his time with her, but it kept him up at night.

he never knew when he'd give her a last glance.

and that scared him badly.

the least he could do is make her happy.

right?

akaashi hid away his thoughts as they entered the mall. they immediately went to the food court, like any other person would. 

they picked up their food in a hurry. y/n got a vanilla shake and medium sized fries while akaashi got a chocolate shake and medium sized fries.

he suddenly dipped his fry in his shake and ate it. y/n looked at him like he committed five acts of murder.

"stop staring at me like that-" 

"keiji, you should get arrested for that." 

he proceeded to dip multiple fries in his shake and eat it in front of her face. she covered her eyes in disappointment.

"i heard that there's a bumper karting place in this mall."

"can we go??" she said with sparkles in her eyes. in the moment, akaashi thought he saw bokuto.

"fine." he said with an eye roll, but an adorable smile outlining his face.

they finished their food and made it to the go-kart area, y/n had a wild smile on her face.

the worker finally got to them and asked them for the admission money.

"i can pay."

"i'll pay."

y/n and akaashi glared at each other.

"i asked to come here, i shouldn't inconvenience you anymore."

"i want to help you the most i can, y/n."

in the end, they decided to split the payment 50/50.

akaashi held onto y/n as she got into the go-kart. as soon as she got in, she pointed to the blue kart next to her.

as soon as the area was fully secured, it started. akaashi bumped his kart into hers multiple times. she raised her eyebrow and raced around the track.

he chased after her, until she stopped and 'accidentally' bumped into the front of his kart. she looked at him with a smirk and kept rushing around the area.

they kept at it until their time went up. as they left, akaashi rested his elbow on the handle of her wheelchair and smiled to himself. nothing could get better than this.

he was wrong.

"keiji, let go."

he got suddenly confused and dropped his hands from the handles.

she slightly spun towards him and grasped his neck, pulling him down. she proceeded to press their lips together.

"what do you think of being my boyfriend?"


	13. month four

akaashi's apartment was absolutely stunning. the hardwood floor barely had a mark, and it was spotlessly clean.

today was akaashi's self-care day. kenma was visiting y/n for the day, and he wanted to take a break and relax.

as he sat in front of his desk, he applied the charcoal mask to his face. as he approached his eyebrows, he got anxious.

last time akaashi did one of these masks, he pulled out half of his left eyebrow. it still looked rigid at the end of the brow.

as the applicator lined his face with the charcoal, he frowned. lately, stress had been getting to him, and acne rose up on his face.

even though akaashi was always complimented on his looks, he couldn't help but feel insecure. beauty standards were at an all time high, and he couldn't reach that.

akaashi wasn't the best setter. he was never the best looking, not even the smartest. he was just there, slowly fading away.

he was nothing compared to atsumu or kageyama. so why did he keep going, no matter what? throughout the lowest points of his life, he relied on volleyball.

maybe he wasn't ready to let go yet. akaashi's passion for the sport died months ago, but his drive never paused.

as he finished applying the mask, he fixed the silk bunny headband he was wearing and sat back with his hands behind his head.

with a huff, he grasped his coffee stained notebook from the cabinet. akaashi had a small hobby, and that was bullet journaling.

he was afraid he'd get judged for how it was designed. there was bunny stickers holding up photos in the notebook and his calligraphy written gorgeously in a bubblegum pink color.

akaashi usually analyzed many things while watching shows, trying to find a deeper meaning. 

and with attack on titan, it was easy! there was so many foreshadowing moments that akaashi was able to write about. the characters and the symbolism were an simple concept to write about, but they took a bit of thinking.

he proceeded to glide his marker along the page gracefully, while writing about why mikasa is so dedicated to assist eren.

after thirty minutes, akaashi started to peel off the mask. he winced as he went too fast. his face was an abrupt red as he immediately moisturized afterwards

as he smoothed out the product on his face, he finally removed the bunny headband off of his wet hair.

he walked up to his mirror, in curiosity. 

akaashi's eyes outlined from his angular facial features to his slender body.

"am i.. good enough for her?"

he lowered his gaze and scoffed at himself. akaashi proceeded to leave the room without a word.

he ran down the stairs, putting on his shoes. locking the door behind himself, akaashi was on his way to the local boba shop.

it had been a while, and he was desperately craving taro bubble tea. the town was closely knit together, so everything was walking distance.

as he reached the outside of the shop, akaashi mumbled the name to himself.

"kung fu tea, looks like i'm at the right place."

he entered the shop, looking spaced out. though, the employee at the counter caught his eye.

she pushed back her brunette hair, showing her glistening face. her shining green eyes pierced akaashi as she started talking.

"hi, welcome to kung fu tea, how may i help you?"

he realized where he recognized her from. her name was hana, and she confessed to him last year. 

the second year stood closer to the counter and waved her hand in front of his face.

"hello? i need to take your order?"

"ahh, sorry. i'll take a taro bubble tea, please."

"great choice sir, i'll be back with your drink."

a smile played onto her lips as she realized it was him.

after hana handed him his drink, she started to talk.

"been a while, huh keiji?"

akaashi's face turned sour. he barely knew her and she was using first name basis. he chose to ignore it for now.

"uhh, yeah. how have you been?" 

"i'm great, now that you're here" she smirks.

he gulped audibly. akaashi was never really good at talking to people, he was always more reserved and quiet.

akaashi pressed the taro bubble tea against his lips as he drank at a rapid pace. he wanted to leave as soon as possible. he couldn't even taste the icy drink on his tastebuds.

"i have somewhere to be, i'll see you later?"

hana gave a nod, before handing him a slip of paper with her number on it. he looked at the ripped paper with a disgusted look for a split second.

her hand lingered on his back as she gave a flirty look at him.

akaashi almost threw up in his mouth.

he bolted out of the store, with a discombobulated look spread across his face.

he sighed, his posture going stiff. akaashi didn't get to even enjoy his drink. he decided to go to a museum, considering all of the time on his hands.

after sauntering around the town for at least fifty minutes, the museum was in sight. when he came in, he paid the individual behind the counter for admission.

as akaashi entered the main hall, he was instantly amazed by the historical paintings that decorated the wall with color.

the lights hung over him as he admired a specific painting. there was a blue tinted background with two hands connected in a praying pose. 

there was something so flawless about the simplicity of the painting surrounded by all of the extraordinary pieces of art.

akaashi muttered the name of the painting to himself, a reminder to look it up and see the artist's other works.

he was in a haze, glancing upon the colorful paintings. none of them caught his attention though.

as he gazed off, only focusing on his thoughts, someone touched his shoulder.

akaashi flinched as he quickly turned around, bumping his forehead against another's. the other person winced, their head was lowered so he could only see their black roots.

they lifted their head, showing their amber slitted eyes. it was kenma, with a disoriented look spread on his face.

"agh, i'm sorry kenma." akaashi stated while holding onto his forehead.

"it's fine, uhm, i just wanted to say hi while i'm with y/n." 

"could i possibly.. see her?"

"sure, i guess."

they approached y/n, who was looking at modern art.

she had her finger under her lip, like she was deep in thought. 

kenma let out a "ahem." and y/n lost her concentration.

she turned around, proceeding to wave at akaashi.

"hey keiji! how are-"

he didn't know what took control of him, but akaashi ran over to her, pulling her into a warm embrace.

his chest expanded as butterflies teased his stomach. a rose color fumed up to his ears.

"i missed you."

he pulled away, embarrassed. kenma had wandered off from the dramatic scene, annoyed already.

"i'm sorry for jumping on you like that, i just.." 

the words in his head disappeared as he saw you laughing with a full smile.

akaashi's smile brightened.

might aswell enjoy it while it lasts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I put a lot of effort into this book, and every read is appreciated, even if you dislike the writing.


End file.
